Space Station under Construction
You come across a space station under construction. You receive a message from their command tower, "Greetings. We recently lost contact with a cargo ship that was set to deliver more construction materials. Could you help us figure out what happened to them?" #Offer your help. #*''"Great. Thanks for your help. I've marked their last known coordinates and sent over some supplies to help you get there."'' #**You receive 0-4 missiles, 0-2 drone parts, 2-4 fuel, and a quest marker is added to your map. #Decline. #*''"I understand." Transmission has been cut.'' #**Nothing happens. # #*''"Interesting. So this metal man can help us make some of these unique parts out of scrap? That would be a huge help." Your crewmember checks over the blueprints and quickly converts some of their base metal sheets into the specialized parts.'' #**''"Amazing! This robot thing could save us a ton of time. Could I buy it off you?"'' #**#Ask your crew if they agree. #**#*''Once your Lanius crewmember understands the situation, it appears to like the idea of assisting with construction in deep space. Much less dangerous. They offer you some goods in exchange.'' #**#**You lose 1''' Lanius crewmember, and receive a 'high ' amount of scrap and an augmentation. #**#***Clone Bay: Your clonebay obviously does not revive your crewmember since they did not die. #**#Our crew is not for sale. #**#*"A pity. In terms of payment, here's some of the scrap metal we don't need, now that we've got the necessary parts." #**#**You receive a 'medium ' amount of scrap. Quest Marker One of the following subevent occurs: * The cargo ship is docked to a Rebel station. * The cargo ship is docked to an empty space station. * The cargo ship is floating near the beacon. Cargo ship docked to a Rebel station ''You find the missing cargo ship docked to a Rebel station. You send a short-band message to them and discover they are being held against their will and forced to 'donate to their supplies for the war effort. #Attack the Rebels to help them escape. #*''You move in to attack the Rebel ship that is threatening them and scanners detect weapon locks from a nearby Anti-Ship Battery. It's about to get hectic!'' #**Fight a Rebel ship while a Planet-Side Anti-Ship Battery periodically fires on your ship. #*** #****You receive a medium amount of scrap and resources. #****#Contact the cargo ship. #****#*''Amidst the blasts from the Anti-Ship Battery, the cargo ship escaped from the station. They jettisoned some scrap towards your ship before jumping away.'' #****#**You receive a medium amount of scrap. #*** #****You receive a high amount of scrap and resources. #****#Contact the cargo ship. #****#*''Amidst the blasts from the Anti-Ship Battery, the cargo ship escaped from the station. They jettisoned some scrap towards your ship before jumping away.'' #****#**You receive a medium amount of scrap. #Leave. #*''You apologize but it's not worth the risk to attack a Rebel station.'' #**Nothing happens. Cargo ship docked to an empty space station You find the missing cargo ship docked to an empty space station. However their hold appears to be empty and there are no obvious signs that anyone is inside the ship or station. Everything looks abandoned. Cargo ship floating near the beacon You find the missing cargo ship floating near the beacon. "Thank heavens! We've been drifting here after using the last of our fuel to escape a pirate raid." #Give them the requested 4 fuel. #*''"Great, thank you. Here's some scrap metal for your troubles. Be careful out there."'' #**You lose 4''' fuel and receive a '''medium amount of scrap. #Give them 1 fuel. #*''"Well, I suppose that's better than nothing. Thank you. Hopefully we can find a station at the next Beacon."'' #**You lose 1 fuel. #Do not give them any. #*''"I see..."'' #**Nothing happens. Trivia This event is called "QUEST_CONSTRUCTIONYARD" in the datafiles. The Cargo ship docked to an empty space station subevent can also be found as a standalone event with different intro texts.